Pieces
by Matt Jerome Marshall
Summary: A series of one-shots that follow Regina and Maleficent's relationship. DragonQueen Enchanted Forest AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : As usual, I apologize for any mistakes that may have eluded my proofreading (by any means if you see some and wish to do so, feel free to point them out so I can correct them). I do not own OUAT.

It was nightfall by the time Maleficent returned to her castle. The dragon itself was oblivious to the frozen winter wind and the snow swirling through its currents but as scales left their place to skin, the wings to arms and yellow eyes to icy blue ones, the coldness of the castle chilled her to her very bones. Her footsteps echoed against the stone floor as she walked past the remainders of a sumptuous dinner still sitting on the dining table and marched into the large, central area of her castle. The flames that had been dancing in the fireplace when she had left were now moribound and glimmering faintly beneath the ashes in a last weak breath. Even the candles had worn out, dripping wax on the surface beneath as their flames trembled and died. A smile tugged at her lips upon noticing the piles of books stacked here and there across the room, some open others filled with bookmarks and loose pieces of parchment scribbled so thoroughly only the author could have red them. The author in question stood curled at a desk, with her head resting on the rough wooden surface and dark hair cascading over her visage. A book lied open before her and the pen she had been using was still in her hand, threatening to fall as her grip slackened with sleep.

The dragon's gaze softened at such sight. The young Queen had sought refuge in her castle that morning, braving the elements on horseback (Maleficent would have scolded her but the young one had been upset enough of her own and to tell the truth, it was quite the impressive feat.), and the blonde had welcomed her in. She had practiced her magic the whole day with a level of dedication Maleficent hadn't seen in centuries. She must have given in to exhaustion whilst the older woman had been away. The dragon woman took a blanket from a nearby chair and threw it with uttermost care over Regina's shoulders. There was a soft sigh as the brunette woke up, lifting her head just enough to look at Maleficent with a sleep-induced haze.

"Mal?"

"It's all right. I'm back, you fell asleep."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Past nightfall"

she saw Regina's expression darken and worry cloud the peacefulness of her features at those words. The young woman mumbled something about the king, her mother and her palace but the physical toll magic had taken her body was stronger than her sense of duty and before Maleficent had succeeded in taking her upstairs, she had fallen back into a state of exhausted drowsiness. It wasn't long before Regina was out like a candle. Maleficent smiled and in a cloud of dark smoke, she let her true form arise. Despite what people thought, she didn't loose her humanity when in dragon form, quite the contrary in fact for she maintained both sides of the coin: human and animal. If possessiveness and protection were the trademark feelings of the creature, tenderness and fondness were those of the woman and both aspects blended perfectly. The creature curled up on the carpeted floor, breathing fire in the fireplace to bathe the room once more in warmth and dim light before, with surprising delicacy for such a large animal, bringing Regina (who mumbled something and opened her eyes but didn't protest) closer. The brunette curled up against the warm, soft scales of the dragon's chest without hesitation nor fear and a content expression washed over her face as she drifted off into sleep.

"Thank you Mal"

she murmured a moment before Morpheus took her. The dragon emitted a low, gentle growl of appreciation that made the scales beneath Regina's hands vibrate.

Maleficent couldn't help but be intrigued by the young queen. There were so many contrasting aspects to her persona: sweetness and innocence opposing the vein of darkness that had already begun to seize her heart; the stubbornness and bravado typical of her age contrasting with the insecure clumsiness of her magic. But the magical potential she could feel coming off Regina was what interested her. It was a raw, untamed power that once properly controlled would turn her into a formidable adversary. She just had to ensure Rumplestiltskin didn't put his grubby scaled hands on that potential or darkness was going to be inevitable and as much as evilness had been one of Maleficent's trademarks, she also knew the price of such acts. The dragon watched over the young woman until it lost track of time and its attention begun to waver, sleep drifting at the edge of its conscience and eventually overwhelming it. The creature folded its wings, delicately draping one over Regina to envelop them both in a warm cocoon. Rumplestiltskin and Cora could try to come and pry her away if they wished, Maleficent was there this time and she was going to incinerate them the minute they stepped through the door.

The night fell quiet aside from the crackling of the flames and the soft almost snore-like sounds of the creature's breathing. Human and Dragon, curled up by the fire, safe and sound in their sanctuary, away from prying eyes and negative influences. There was no place either one would rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't cast it."

"What?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed slightly at Maleficent's words. With her mouth pressed against the blonde's, lessons on morality were the last thing on her mind.

"The Dark Curse. Don't cast it."

Maleficent felt Regina's body tense next to hers before the kiss resumed as nothing but a mean to escape a conversation the Queen clearly didn't want to have. It was easy to loose sight of one's objective with Regina. Everything, from the softness of her lips to the inebriating perfume that seemed to stick to her skin at all times, seemed designed to hypnotise and place the afflicted individual into a primal and ludicrously effective spell that would coax them into doing her bidding. Though less prone to indulging in the brunette's requests than others (Regina might have been powerful and with a taste for control, but Maleficent had centuries of experience in keeping the upper hand in all mind games), Maleficent was certainly not immune to the Evil Queen's charm. But as much as the blonde enjoyed the attention, this was the only time the old Regina seeped through the cracks in her evil façade and softened the brunette's personality in ways that would be impossible given any other circumstances. If she wanted to talk about the curse, it was the only effective instance to do so. With reluctance, Maleficent pulled away from the full lips locking with her own and established enough distance between Regina and herself to indicate the situation was serious.

"Regina listen to me. You can't cast the curse."

"And why is that?"

"Because that type of magic is unholy and it will take a toll on you that you will never recover from."

Regina sighed and sat up, pulling her hands away from the blonde woman's. She was raising her defenses again, slithering out of the corner Maleficent intended to metaphorically back her in. The softness was gone from her features and her eyebrows were knit together in an expression that fell somewhere between displeasure and anger. A commoner would have shriveled in fear but Maleficent was no regular person. Regina didn't frighten her, she never had and no matter how dark her soul had grown, she never would.

"You underestimate me."

"Arrogance is a dangerous thing my dear. Don't make the mistake of thinking you're more powerful than you truly are."

"Rumplestiltskin chose _me_ to cast the curse. I'm his most talented student."

Maleficent reached out to snake her hand beneath Regina's chin and lift it up in a way that mirrored their first encounter, thought the gentleness of that far away time had been replaced with stern firmness not unlike that of a parent scolding their child.

"That you are Regina. But being talented doesn't mean being able to withstand the curse."

"There is no other way to have my revenge."

The blonde woman trailed her fingertips along Regina's jawline, following a path down her neck and shoulder, along her arm until she found her hand and interlaced their fingers. The trail of goose-bumps her touch left behind didn't go unnoticed.

"That my dear, is not entirely true. There is perhaps another way."

"What do you mean? Cut to the chase Mal."

Regina had always been straightforward. She still remembered the first time they had met, how the young woman had gone from shy and frightened to the determined, stubborn person who had reminded Maleficent of who she was. It was part of her charm but her hot headedness had put her at risk more than once.

"A sleeping curse. Those affected remain asleep for eternity and their soul travels to a Netherworld where it suffers the most dreadful torments. It would allow you to have your revenge and not be consumed by the Dark Curse."

She could see she had piqued the Queen's interest and could picture her mind working quickly, assessing pros and cons and pondering her own willingness to enact the dark curse.

"Where can I find it?"

"I have it. I will give it to you…if you give me the Dark Curse in exchange."

The silence that followed stretched out for an uncomfortably long time during which chocolate eyes were firmly fixed on icy ones as if trying to uncover some untold secret. Regina was torn. She wanted a final, drastically cruel end to her revenge but the concern Maleficent was displaying reminded her of just how much she loved the blonde. If she cast the curse, the dragon woman wouldn't remember anything from her time in the enchanted forest, including her relationship with Regina.

"Deal."

Maleficent smiled.

"Wise choice my dear."

"What will you do with the curse?"

"Keep it safe."

Perhaps the dragon had been wrong. There was still a weak glimmer of light in Regina though such a minute sparkle was not to be mistaken for some form of morality. No, the Evil Queen no matter how revengeful and determined to destroy Snow White, was also afraid. The Dark Curse would destroy the enchanted forest and send them in an unknown land without magic. Fear-however minor- was a natural reaction and perhaps the only one capable of making the brunette change her mind. Maleficent had played her cards well. She omitted telling the younger woman about the power of true love's kiss or of that of fairy dust for all curses could be broken and the Sleeping curse was no exception. These were details that would harm her case.

The deal was sealed with passionate kisses and purposeful touches for it was the only way darkness could show affection. The days of kindness, uncertainty and gentleness were long gone, left behind in a past were Regina was still the blushing young Queen that had yet to find her place in the world. It seemed almost impossible that she was the same person as the brunette now pulling her dress back on and recomposing herself as if nothing at had happened at all. The distance between them didn't limit itself to the physical world. Emotionally, there was nothing left of the relationship they had carefully crafted years before and Maleficent couldn't help but feel a pang of regret at the thought. Perhaps she should have steered Regina away from Rumplestiltskin before it was too late. It mattered little, it was too late now and all she could do was ensure that the Evil Queen didn't drag an entire world in her path to destruction.

"I have to go back."

"I know."

Maleficent materialized the scroll of the Dark Curse in her hand, then made the needle and glass vial containing the Sleeping Curse appear in Regina's waiting palm.

"As promised."

"Indeed."

There was no goodbye kiss, no affectionate gesture or offer to return. There was only the faintest hint of a smile and then Regina was gone, vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

30 years buried in a cave, trapped in dragon form with no means of escaping. For an immortal creature, three decades may seem like nothing more than a petty nuisance but for the woman trapped inside, aching to scratch her way to the surface, the years had gone by torturously slow. Death would have seemed like a preferable fate and little did she expect her wishes to be granted, at the hand of Emma Swan no less. But in the grand scheme of things, her death was nothing but a bump in the road, an obstacle easily overcome with a little help from Rumplestiltskin and so there she was: confined in the pathetic little town that was Storybrooke (really, considering how grand and dramatic Regina had been during her Evil Queen days, Maleficent had expected something with a little more kick to it). It should have been enough to make her hate Regina and confirming to her expectations, when she had seen her strut into Granny's diner with a hint of her old arrogance, the dragon's first impulse had been to choke the life out of the Queen, or better yet to reduce her to nothing but a smoking pile of charcoal. Only she hadn't. She wasn't a fool, she knew Regina's presumed evilness was nothing but an act to infiltrate the ranks of the Queens of Darkness, but she was willing to be lenient. If there was even a glimmer of hope of Regina going back to side with them, she was going to take it.

"It's not like you to be so quiet dear."

Regina had been staring into the burning fireplace for what seemed like hours, entirely still save for the occasional shift in position. Ursula and Cruella had left an eternity ago on some mission assigned by Gold.

"I spoke with Mary Margaret"

At Maleficent's raised eyebrow and questioning expression, she explained.

"Snow White, Mary Margaret is her cursed persona."

"What were you doing speaking to her?"

"A lot has changed, I had to out up with them to survive. She started trusting me, that pathetic brat." (A smile appeared on the dragon's lips upon hearing some of the old rivalry slip through) "but that's not what I wanted to say. She told me about what she did to you, about the child."

The blonde froze at those words. Regina had spoken carefully but the tension that had fallen over the room was palpable. The younger woman pivoted in her chair to cast an almost hesitant gaze over Maleficent.

"Is the child…is she or he …whatever…are they still alive?"

"She. Her name is Lily and yes…she's alive but I don't know where, the Charmings sent her to this land before the curse."

There was guilt in Regina's dark eyes and the way she tormented the hands in her lap was proof enough of her unwavering discomfort with the situation.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Everything. About casting the curse, not being there when you had the child, and about sending Emma to kill you."

Maleficent was never big on forgiveness, she was known to hold a grudges against people who had wronged her and Regina's actions towards her hadn't exactly been commendable. She could still remember when the dragon woman had told her they had conceived a child. She was far too gone down the path of darkness and revenge to care at the time and the sudden concretization of their relationship had terrorized her into abandoning Maleficent and dedicating herself to casting the curse. True love could do extraordinary things and the mere knowledge that she had fallen in love after believing she would never replace Daniel had left her troubled and insecure. She had fled. Now three decades later, she wished she hadn't.

"You being there wouldn't have made a difference. You were too far gone Regina, if anything you would have dragged the child and myself into your pursuit for destruction. As for Emma, those are technicalities, you will need more than the savior and her toothpick of a sword to get rid of me."

"That toothpick of a sword as you called it defeated you once before."

"Yes, the toothpick and that shepherd playing Prince your step-daughter married. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I got defeated because he had to save Snow White from the curse _you_ put her under"

"and that _you_ gave to me"

Maleficent smiled, reaching out to trace with lithe fingers the sharp lines of Regina's jaw and cheekbones. She felt the brunette tense under her touch as if she feared the familiar banter they had engaged in could lead to something much darker and potentially dangerous. This was Maleficent after all, the only person in this town and quite possibly in the entire Enchanted Forest that had a higher body count than the Evil Queen.

"No need to be afraid, had I wanted to kill you I would have done so the minute I saw you."

The fear was well hidden, reduced to nothing but a mere specter ghosting in Regina's irises that would have passed unobserved had Maleficent been less attentive. It reminded her of that same shred of apprehension she had been able to manipulate all those years back, before the Queen cast the curse.

"You won't be able to keep this charade going much longer Regina, Gold suspects you and it won't be long before he blows your cover."

The brunette paused before answering. She could argue that her act was sincere and perhaps given the situation it would have been the smartest thing to do, but the way Maleficent was looking at her told her that her story of plunging back into evilness had been shredded to pieces since day one. Lying was pointless.

"Why are you telling me this? Why didn't you kill me before if you suspected me already?"

The blonde chuckled.

"Because even though you've been a heartless, self-righteous bitch, I've missed you."

There was tenderness to the banter and it took the mayor off guard.

"You've missed me?"

"As surprising as it may seem little one, life is rather bland without you providing entertainment. It was rather amusing to see you terrorize the kingdom until you decided to destroy it."

She may not have condoned the Queen's descent into darkness but saying it hadn't removed boredom from her obnoxiously long life would have been a lie. Between slaughtered villages, petty blood feuds and their moments together behind closed doors, Regina had been the distraction Maleficent had needed when the monotony of eternity had begun weighing down on her.

"Again, sorry about that."

"There are upsides to it fear not, for one, I am finally in the same land as Lily."

If anything good had come out of the Dark Curse, it was this. Lily was no longer unreachable and for the first time in years Maleficent saw the very concrete opportunity of redeeming herself in her daughter's eyes. She wondered if the girl blamed her for leaving her or if she was fully aware of what Prince Charming and Snow White had done. Either way, there was lost time to make up for once mother and daughter were reunited.

"How do you intend to find her?"

"By using Miss Swan of course. Rumor has it she is talented at finding people."

"But Gold-"

"Gold will dispose of us as soon as we are no longer of use to him. I'm not foolish, nothing good ever came out of trusting that imp and I won't repeat my mistakes. Once he shows his true colors, I will ensure he pays for his treachery."

"A Dragon can't stay on a leash for long"

"Indeed not"

The smirk that illuminated Regina's visage washed away the tension. It was bizarrely comforting given the situation, to have Maleficent back by her side. She wasn't sure she could trust the blonde just yet but some of their old complicity was seeping through the cracks along with the faint hint of feelings that she thought would remain in the past. When Maleficent had stayed the night after Cruella and Ursula were long gone, tiered from the petty vandalism they had used to test Regina and tipsy from the beverages consumed after, the ex-Evil Queen hadn't thought much of it. Maleficent never did like being the underdog and she had interpreted the heated kisses as nothing more than an alcohol-fuelled manner for her to assert her superiority. Now she realized it might have been more than just that.

"She's got your hair color you know?"

"Lily?"

Maleficent nodded. Beneath her fingertips, she felt Regina's jaw tense and she smoothed over it with her thumbs in an attempt to make her relax.

"I still don't understand how it could have happened"

"There is much about magic that is yet to be comprehended. It works in mysterious way, particularly when the magic is powerful and uncontrolled."

Powerful and uncontrolled. Nothing better than those two words could describe Regina in her Evil Queen days. The difference between the woman Maleficent remembered and the one that now sat before her was immense. Time had made Regina wiser, more controlled and less impulsive though her hot headedness had all but disappeared, but most of all, it had pushed the Evil Queen in the dark depths of her soul. The darkness was being managed and the Regina that emerged was one Maleficent particularly appreciated though she would sooner die than to admit it.

"We'll find your daughter Mal. I promise."

" _Our_ daughter"

"Yes, our daughter"

The worlds rolled off Regina's tongue in a foreign manner. The idea would require some taking used to and fears would have to be pushed aside but the thought of meeting the child she had been cowardly enough to abandon all those years ago, wasn't entirely unpleasant.

The sound of Cruella's car stopping in the driveway pulled the two sorceresses apart but as the door opened and their two partners in crime stepped into the cabin, knowing glances established an alliance that went far beyond the one Gold had created.

The Dragon and its Queen were reunited and if history was any indication, they were a force to be reckoned with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Set after season 6. The Evil Queen returns to the Wish Realm Enchanted Forest with Maleficent instead of going to Robin Hood.

They were back. Storybrooke's sterile bricks and concrete floors had left their place to familiar stone walls and cobble pavements; cars had been replaced with carriages and bikes with horses. The air was free from pollution and the cloud- peppered sky was once more being grazed by the sharp, menacing rooftop of the Queen's castle. White concentric squares stood out against a pitch black background and flew proudly in the sky, signaling the return of the monarch. It was good to return home. For all the luxuries and comforts of the modern world (even Maleficent, who out of the two had the hardest time adjusting to Storybrooke, had to admit that indoor plumbing and electric heating were great inventions), the Enchanted Forest remained were they belonged. The Evil Queen rested her hands on the balcony's balustrade before settling her gaze on the vast expense of land stretching in the distance. She could admire most of her kingdom from that standpoint, kilometers and kilometers of land she could utilize as she pleased and millions of subjects that would do her bidding. It was exhilarating to find her possessions once more, Regina's pathetic little town did little to quench her thirst for power. A dot in the distance made her smile. It approached rapidly, until black wings stood out against the blue sky and green eyes gleamed in broad daylight. She could hear the faint ringing of a bell in the distance: a village sounding their alarm at the sight of the dragon no doubt. She took a few steps back when the creature landed, making a screeching sound as its long claws met the stone floor.

"You have to stop bringing things back Mal, we're going to need another castle just to fit all your junk."

She mused as the dragon spat a silver goblet on the floor which, albeit beautifully crafted and finely detailed with complex designs, was rather useless. The animal scoffed, blowing warm air out of its nostrils to show its discontent and Regina raised a hand to touch the smooth scales of its snout.

"Yes I know that dragons hoard."

Intelligent green eyes met soft dark brown irises and the animal lied down, accepting the soft touches of its human with a purr of satisfaction. It had been too long since Maleficent had been able to fly and she had missed the freedom that came with it more than she liked to admit. Before long, the dragon shook off Regina's hand and stood up becoming engulfed by a cloud of grey smoke. When it dissipated, Maleficent appeared.

"It's an instinct my dear, I'm afraid you will have to put up with it."

"I'm afraid so."

The brunette smiled and returned to the balcony, followed by Maleficent who encircled her waist with her arms and rested her chin on a shoulder clad in red velvet. Regina leaned back against the older woman, allowing herself a degree of vulnerability that she would have never agreed to had she not had a change of heart. Quite literally so. Being separated from Regina had been a complicated experience, but having her softer, gentler half infuse her love and goodness into the black, hardened heart of the Evil Queen had been something she hadn't quite anticipated. She felt strangely at peace ever since it happened and to her own surprise the thirst for revenge that had fuelled her for decades had quietened down. She chuckled softly when Maleficent pressed a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck. It was an innocent gesture that bore no trace of the dark, primal lust that had constituted the basis for their interactions before the Dark Curse was cast.

"I missed this so much."

"What, your palace?"

"Everything, the palace, the enchanted forest…you. I was getting bored to death in Storybrooke."

"From what I've heard you've had quite a few adventures there."

The Evil Queen sighed.

"No, _Regina_ did. I was suppressed most of the time. You can't imagine how boring it was to watch her play hero. And good God, all that self-pitying and mourning Robin …"

she rolled her eyes at the memory. Yes, Regina's heart trick had brought balance between light and dark within the Evil Queen but that didn't mean she forgave all of her other half's actions. She understood her pain (she did like Robin as well after all, though she would never understand why Regina had chosen him over Maleficent) but failed to understand the deep depression his death had plunged Regina in. Perhaps it was because the Evil Queen had always been the more uncaring, impulsive side of Regina (it was her influence that had pushed her into Maleficent's arms in the first place all those years before) and it was that ease that had allowed her to move on and rekindle her romance with the dragon sorceress.

"She truly loved him, it's understandable."

"Did it hurt when Regina chose Robin over you?"

There was genuine concern in the brunette's voice and it took both women off guard. The Queen wasn't used to caring about others, not so intensely at least. Of course, back in the day before Rumplestiltskin and magic and the mess with Snow White, she had cared about those close to her, but she had lost that capability during her plunge into darkness. Now she found herself hurting at the possibility of having caused Maleficent pain. How ironic, 30 some years before she had cared so little she had cast the curse in despite of the blonde's warning and pleas.

"Yes."

The blonde's hands came to rest on the Queen's stomach and before tan hands were lied on hers, interlacing their fingers like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly.

"I'm sorry."

"You're here now."

"I am. And I'm staying this time."

Maleficent pressed a tender kiss to her temple and found herself breathing in that dark, dangerous aroma that was purely Regina, in every in everyone of her versions. There were things that animals picked up on that humans couldn't even begin to comprehend. Smell was one of them: every person had a unique scent that distinguished them and the dragon had learned to identify each one. Regina's was intoxicating. Now though, something had changed, a subtle note in it had been modified and it hadn't taken long for Maleficent to understand why. Beneath the palm of her hand, protected by the taut muscles of the Queen's midsection, a tiny creature was growing.

"I love you."

The Evil Queen smiled coyly and felt (much to her own surprise) a light blush spreading on her cheeks. She felt lovesick, another one of the delightful surprises Regina had blessed her with (she complained but truth to be told, she had never felt quite so happy.)

"I love you too."

Maleficent had always been the lighthouse Regina sailed back to when trouble arose. It had been to her she had run to when her loveless marriage to Leopold had become unbearable, it had been her that had offered refuge when she sought to escape Cora and it had been Maleficent that had offered comfort after Regina had made herself barren and realized the true extent of her actions. She had been a constant throughout the good and the bad and the Evil Queen realized now, that she had taken far too much time to understand it. It was a type of love the brunette had yet to become accustomed to, one that encompassed the passion and intensity that had characterized their relationship for so long, but mingled it with a wonderful sense of belonging and comfort that was entirely new. She couldn't ask for a better person to start a new life with.

"Do you think the baby will have our same darkness?"

The question came after a few long moments of silence and had been trotting incessantly at the back of the Evil Queen's mind for weeks now.

"Each child is a blank slate with just as much potential for evil as it does for good. What our baby will become, depends on our ability to set him or her on the right path."

The younger woman sighed and turned around, with worry crisping her features and erasing that peacefulness that had reigned over her since they had returned to the Enchanted Forest.

"How are we suppose to do that Mal? I mean I'm the _Evil Queen_ for crying out loud and you are…well you're Maleficent, I mean, people fear you just as much as they do Rumpelstiltskin and that says it all. I don't want our child to go through everything you and I did. I don't want him to self destruct for some stupid feud or in search for power. What if he turns out like me? Or Like Rumple? What if I end up being like Cora? What if I'm a terrible-"

Maleficent raised her hands to cup the Evil Queen's face and pressed a delicate finger to her lips to put a stop to the river of words.

"Hush little one. You worry too much."

"But-"

"No buts. You're not Cora and you will make a wonderful mother. Look at Henry, he's a wonderful young man and it's you that raised him as such. You're right we have done some dreadful things in our past but we've come a long way and we will change to make sure the baby gets the best possible future."

She paused for a moment to take the Queen's hand in her own and bring it to her lips, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of her hand before continuing.

"I'm scared too Regina. I never got to raise Lily and I'm just as frightened as you are about having to care for a child but we'll figure it out, I promise."

Regina smiled and moved into Maleficent's arms, tucking her head beneath the dragon's chin. She felt protected. Everything was going to be all right. The child was a miracle, a bundle of hope that had somehow come into life when all odds had been stacked against it, and it fate had wanted them to be blessed with the baby, Regina intended to make the most out of that chance at redemption. She could build a future and that was more than she could ever hope for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** This is the last chapter and ignores the events of season 7 although some of its characters are utilized. OC introduced.

"Heads up!"

The warning was shouted out a moment before a soccer ball was hurled across the garden, narrowly missing the table furnished with glasses and plates overflowing with food, then smashing against the mansion's wall.

"Levi! What did I say about keeping the ball on the ground?"

"Sorry Ma."

Maleficent shook her head softly, her ice cold gaze following her son as he collected the ball and resumed the game, dashing across the lawn with a strength and stamina that could only be attributed to his part dragon heritage. Next to her, the Evil Queen chuckled.

"Come one, give him a break Mal, that game is only fun if you break a few windows."

"I'd rather that did not happen thank you very much. It's my property your son would be destroying."

Regina stepped into the back yard carrying a tray of drinks and was followed at close quarters by Emma and the Charmings who shielded their eyes against the sun, looking for Neal. The young man was readying himself to deviate Levi's throw and stuck out his tongue in concentration, giving himself a rather amusing expression.

"Ho please, even if they break something we can fix it with magic."

Regina rolled her eyes and sat down next to Emma. Their hands were laced together beneath the table and the newfound intimacy between the two didn't escape The Evil Queen, who cast a knowing glance towards Maleficent. The blonde owned her a new item of jewelry. The bet had been on for years now and both had been wondering when the two women would finally get together. The three couples watched the game playing out with interest and truth to be told, a little apprehension. If Robin (who bless her was the only girl in that squadron of boys and had to put up with all the banter, childish humor and mock fighting that went on) was calm and played by the rules, the same couldn't be said for Neal, Henry and Levi who between dangerous tackles and only half-playful banter, were constantly on the verge of getting hurt.

"Robin is really good at this."

"Of course she is, a woman has to know how to handle herself if she is to survive amongst men"

There was pride in Zelena's voice and the hint of a satisfied smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Yes God, bless her, she has the patience of a saint"

the blonde girl had slithered in between Neal and Levi who were clearly arguing over technicalities.

"I think it's time to break this up and go eat."

Regina nodded her agreement and called the teenagers who abandoned the game and reached the table in the blink of an eye, each one reaching out for his parents.

"Go get cleaned up, you're filthy"

The Evil Queen's lips curled in a disgusted expression (mimicked a few seconds later by Regina who upon seeing the state Henry was in had the same reaction) as Levi came to stand next to her, resting a had on the back her chair. The teenager's hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and she brushed it out of his face, prompting him to lean down to press a kiss to her cheek before obeying and leaving to wards the bathroom.

"Gross"

Maleficent couldn't stifle a light chuckle as her wife pressed a napkin to her cheek in an attempt to rid herself of the thin layer of sweat Levi's kiss had left behind.

"You know I always thought that hating germs, dirt and all that kind of stuff was a mayor Regina kind of thing, turn out its not."

Emma was just as amused. It was interesting to see the differences between the two Regina and in the years that had passed since the split, she had collected an impressive catalogue of similarities and differences. Their wardrobe was an obvious one, Regina's was formal and clean cut, always on point in every occasion whilst the Queen's elaborate dressed and leather trousers provided her with an aura of danger and aggressive sensuality that her counterpart lacked (not that Regina wasn't sexy, she was, just in a different way). But clothing aside, their behavior was interestingly different even after Regina had mingled the contents of their heart.

"It's a Regina thing full stop. You should have seen her when Henry was small, she looked disgusted every time he made a mess and it was the same thing when I was a kid in the enchanted forest. She couldn't stand me being disorganized, or sick for all that mattered."

Recalling how their relationship had been in the Enchanted Forest seemed to come easy to Snow. Both herself and the two Reginas had made amends years before and the friendship they had developed was a thing of beauty, though sassy remarks remained the norm (particularly on the Evil Queen's behalf).

"Well excuse us for finding getting thrown up on or infected with germs and filth unappealing"

It was evident from the knowing glances the mayor and the queen shared, that there was a very specific story behind the words spoken but no one present thought it appropriate to ask, not when a delicious meal was awaiting. It wasn't long before the younger generation came back having washed away the sweat and streaks of dirt from their hands and faces. Finally, the meal could begin. The contrast between Robin and Levi's table manners and those of Neal and Henry was stark. The two youngest members of the family and Levi more so than Robin, ate with the poise and carefulness that only an old-fashioned, aristocratic education could enforce, as opposed to the two other boys whose mannerisms were less refined to say the least.

"So, Levi and Robin how's it going? We haven't seen you in ages!"

Henry travelled a lot, having chosen to explore other realms rather than going to university, but he came back regularly enough, or at the very least gave frequently news about his whereabouts. Robin and Levi on the other hand were off the charts unless some special occasion arose or when they took a summer trip to Storybrooke.

"It's good, you know the usual routine. And I'm hanging out with Gideon quite often."

The friendship between Maleficent's son and Rumplestiltskin's was a complex one (namely neither the Dragon nor the Queen wanted their son too close to the imp's family but then again, they trusted Levi not to fall victim to Rumple and his deals), but the two got along well and made one hell of a team when trouble arose.

"He's got a lady too."

The young man shot his blonde mother a killer look but she grinned in reply, clearly enjoying the embarrassment she put him in.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and she's quite the catch isn't she Levi? Though I'm not sure how good of an influence she is."

The Evil Queen was quick to interject and her son's reply was just as rapid. The two were remarkably similar when it came to sass.

"Just because _your_ first love was awfully vanilla doesn't mean mine has to be"

"Young man, I was strutting around in skin tight leather pants and low cut tops well before you were even conceived. I'd be careful putting me and vanilla in the same sentence."

"In fact, it was _because_ your mother was strutting around in leather pants and low cut tops that you were conceived."

Maleficent delivered the final blow, putting an end to the teasing. Their son groaned and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Moms! I did not need to know that."

"Yeah, thanks for that you two, no one needed to hear that. Onto Robin"

Snow was going to have that image branded in her brain for weeks to come and judging by the matching smirks Maleficent and the Evil Queen were exhibiting, they had gotten exactly the reaction they had hoped for. What would family gatherings be without Regina's now-not-quite-so-evil half being her unfiltered self? The attention shifted to Robin.

"I'm okay, I'll be going to the academy soon."

"Wow, It's crazy how fast they're growing up."

All the adults nodded in approval. Timelines were different in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke and it was always a bit of a shock when the family reunited in its entirety. There was a sense of nostalgia and apprehension that hung in the background but was hardly ever spoken about.

The rest of the lunch went by pleasantly and it wasn't until later that afternoon that the group broke up, with the Charmings heading back to their home and Zelena doing the same. Regina was washing the dishes when the clinking of heels on marble halted her in her motion.

"Here is a sight I never thought I would witness. The Evil Queen washing the dishes."

Maleficent leaned against the doorframe but caught a glimpse of the amused smile the brunette sported.

"Well…theoretically I am not the Evil Queen. You of all people should now that. What are you here for? I expect It's not helping me."

There was a flick of Maleficent's wrist and a flimsy hint of smoky mist before the dishes appeared on the drying rack, shining with newfound cleanness.

"Levi will be leaving home soon."

"and you're worried."

The blonde shook her head. She looked just as composed after the long day as she had been that morning and Regina couldn't help but feel a familiar pull of attraction towards her. Some habits died hard and the fact that sorceress was married with her other half didn't make it any easier.

" _I'm_ not. The Evil Queen though…I'm afraid she's not taking it as well as I had hoped."

"And you want me to talk to her."

The Dragon took a step forwards, resting her pale hands on the kitchen counter as she kept her gaze fixated on the brunette before her.

"If there is anyone she will listen to, it's you. I know there are things you never told me and she hasn't either. I don't want to push her into revealing things she isn't comfortable with."

It had always been that way with Maleficent. Regina still remembered the first time she had run away from the Palace and sought refuge in her friend's arms. It had been the day after her marriage anniversary, when talks of an heir to the throne had become the norm during the rare moments she shared with King Leopold. The man wasn't unkind to her, possessive perhaps, but neither abusive nor hostile and her dislike for him and his touch stemmed from the lack of love. Her mother had insisted that she would learn to love the King but if anything the had grown to despise him more over the years. She had broken down in tears and Maleficent had scooped her in her arms and held her, soothing her until the sobs ceased. She had never asked what had been wrong, sensing the young Queen didn't wish to speak about it. The Dragon listened, comforted but never dug deeper than Regina was comfortable with and it was a quality the young woman had always appreciated.

"I'll speak to her."

"Thank you."

The rumble of motorcycles leaving the driveway tore the evening apart as four helmeted figures disappeared down the main street. The Evil Queen sniffled softly, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared out of the window, stroking absentmindedly the photo in her hand. It had been taken fourteen years before at Christmas and portrayed Lily hugging a very young Levi; to this day, she thought of it as one of her most precious possessions. A light knock on the door startled her and she recomposed herself quickly, embarrassed at the idea of someone seeing her in such a melancholic state.

"Hey. Do you mind if I join you?"

Regina.

"If I say no you'll come anyway."

The older woman sat on the edge of the bed at a respectful distance from her alter ego. She understood herself better than anyone and if there was one thing she knew it was that the Queen needed enough space to leave if she wished to. Trapping her even if unintentionally was never a smart idea.

"So Levi is going away soon…"

"Mal sent you didn't she?"

"Yes. She's worried and so am I. We were never good at dealing with people leaving us."

The Evil Queen chuckled. It was a humorless laugh laced with bitterness and a throaty, almost animal growl that made even Regina shiver in fear. She had come such a long way from the angry, hatred-fuelled women with neither moral nor conscience that the mayor and split from so many years before and to see the familiar glint of darkness looming in the Queen's pupils made her heart ache.

"I don't like the idea of him coming here. I always thought he would stay in the enchanted forest. I can't help him if he isn't near."

Things never went as planned with children. Regina had always thought Henry would go to college, instead he was jumping between realms with no definite plan for his future. The Evil Queen had expected Levi to stay in the Enchanted Forest until he could take over the reins of the kingdom and yet here he was, on the verge of going to college in the land without magic. She would never understand his logic. Of course she was content with his interest in education, she just wished it didn't bring him to far away from her.

"You can't but I can. Just like you can help Henry when he's in trouble. That's what family is for. He's turned out into a wonderful young person, they all have. It's scary to see him leave but that's what he needs, just like Henry and Lily before him."

The Evil Queen lowered her head and her better half caught the glimpse of a tear falling to the ground. It took her by surprise. Loving deeply was their curse and made experiences much more fulfilling but also caused separations to be unbearable.

"Everyone leaves."

It was a whisper, a confession saturated with a pain that went deeper than anyone could understand.

"Maleficent won't. And Levi will come back. He's a lot like us, being separated from those he loved makes him suffer and he loves you to pieces. You might not see it, but the relationship you have with him is incredible."

A smile softened the Queen's expression and momentarily dried the tears. Maleficent complained their son loved his brunette mother more than he loved her and it was undeniable that the two were incredibly close. They were so alike that understanding one another came naturally, though it made what few fights there were harsher than ever.

"It's hard to let go ."

"I know. But he will fine. Henry managed and so will he."

The Evil Queen sat next to Regina accepting without hesitation the hand that came to rest on her own. It was odd to feel comforted by the woman she was once trying to kill but welcoming her came naturally.

They stood like that for a long time, staring out of the window at the now sleeping Storybrooke. Perhaps this wasn't an end, just a different beginning. A new book was about to be written and this time it belonged to the new generation: to Henry, Neal, Levi and Robin and whilst the prospect of not knowing how it would play out terrified both mothers, they knew that whatever life threw at their boys, they would overcome it. They weren't alone like their mothers (or was it mother? some times even they didn't know where they stood) had been and if there was one thing that both Reginas had learned, it was that family could overcome anything. It was stronger than any curse and neither distance nor magic could break the love they shared. The two women had come to Storybrooke in pieces. Henry and Levi had filled the gaping hole in their heart and made them whole once more. Their job was done and whilst they wished they could hold on to the boys a little longer, there was no doubt in their minds that there were other people out there, just as damaged as the mayor and the queen had been, that needed their help. It was up to them to be heroes now.


End file.
